Hofeai
Hex Locations - '''(15AI, 15AJ, 15AK, 14AK, 13AK, 12AK, 11AK, 10AK, 10AL, 11AL, 12AL, 13AL, 14AL, 13AM) '''Emblem - '''Smith's hammer diagonally overlaid upon an upright battleaxe, colored royal-blue on grass-green background '''Major Languages - Khamashon Orders - '''An-Kah, '''Ashon-Bavo, Matsad, Phanisadd Structure Like most Khamael nations, the governance of Hoefeai is relatively decentralized, but there is an identifiable center of highest power. In the case of Hofeai, it is Hofmal, the fortress-city on the southwestern coast. Individual provinces decide the levels of taxation and local ordinances, however, they collectively answer to the Edrion council at the main city in terms of national interest and policy. Hofeai is a major member of the Kham-Zirah Union, despite its small size, due to its close proximity to and good relations with the large Creudyn nation of A-Felszentelt Uralom. It is here that Khamael-Ke smiths learn the secrets to working iron the way the Creudyn do, though not all of their neighbors' secrets are given away easily. Despite this, the Phanisadd maintain a strong hold on the local power structure, keeping Hofeai a firm member of the Union. Population The majority of residents of Hofeai are of ancestry that traces back to Yetzirah, with a good number descended from the original Khamael settlers that landed on the coast of southern Thogenar. Due to its close proximity to Creudyn lands, it is not at all uncommon to see Creudyn within the borders of Hofeai, as it is where the majority of interaction between Khamael and Creudyn cultures place. This is evident in the nation's banner, which incoporates a smith hammer, a symbol of the Creudyn. Culture Religion Politics Economics Law History ~6,000-7,200 - The Time of The Four Kingdoms at War - the powerful and Independent Kingdoms of Bashure, Vazentho, Hofeai and Zephthelt war with each other. Vazentho eventually comes to dominate the other two. At the end of this period Vazentho is triumphant over the other three Kingdoms and forges an Empire out of Bashure, Vazentho and Zephthelt. Hofeai is briefly occupied by barbarians from Malkut who swarm the area, the new Emperor treating with these barbarians and giving them the area as an independent kingdom, on the condition that they ally with him and fight any further barbarians from Malkut. 10,673 - The Emperor of Uralom, Anzarzen, signs a "Writ of Treason", declaring all non-believers in the sole god of Thogen, traitors to the Empire. This causes many Pantheotics to cross the border into Hofeai. 10,676 - A group of Urzens are executed in Hofeai for the murder of a man they claim to be Azhar Teuz, infamous assassin of the former Emperor of Uralom - the Urzens also killed a number of Pantheotics in a congregation the victim was attending - Creudyn, Ke and Tra all. 10,677 - Under pressure from religious leaders, Emperor Anzarzen II declares the executed assassins of "Azhar Teuz" to be martyrs of Thogen. Later this year, a Tra Ambassador is discovered murdered in Vasintat. 10,682 - After three years of downward spiraling relations with the neighbouring nations of Uralom, Emperor Yorzeur IV declares the "Writ of Homeland", declaring Hofeai to be "historic" Creudyn land stolen by outsiders. Creudyn forces invade Hofeai within the end of the year. 10,683 - The famed Battle of Hofmal takes place. Khamael defenders withstand massive sieges night after night for nigh on a week before finally pushing back the attackers with a desperate charge. They are later routed and forced to retreat back into the walls, where the stalemate resumed. 10,689 - After Seven Years of Brutal War, the First Peace of Almasr is signed. Hofeai is greatly devastated by its war with the much more massive Uralom and its territory is much reduced. 10,759 - On his deathbed, Emperor Anzarzen III passes the title of Emperor to Anzarzen IV and signs documents setting in motion a second invasion of Hofeai. 10,764 - Emperor Anzarzen IV is killed while leading the invasion of Hofeai. He will be the last Uralom Emperor to die in combat. The Young Emperor Urzan ascends to the Throne. 10,766-789 - The Dismal Generation. Hofeai exists as a new province of Uralom. Rebellions are slowly crushed by Emperor Urzan. Pantheotics and worshippers of Gevurah are at first given special dispensation in the new province, but their rights are slowly stripped away, until the Writ of Reason removes nearly all their rights as citizens in 10,783. 10,789 - A charismatic warrior named Garav Ashush, who hailed from the frontier regions of Kharav, gathers together a large following among the southern Khamael-Ke. Upon convincing Yetzirah to declare war upon the Uralom for the freedom of Hofeai, Ashush leads a massive invasion northward into Thogenar. The Khamael call the resulting decades-long conflict the Lifelong War; the Creudyn call it the Three Decades of Blood. 10,789 - The first major battle of the war begins at Hofmal. A massive fleet from Yetzirah annihilates the local fishing vessels and blockades the city for months, as an equally impressive army storms ashore to the south and surrounds the city on both land and sea. The Khamael make use of new artillery concepts and combined-arms tactics to take the city before reinforcements arrive. Once the Uralom's armies appear on the horizon, the invaders are now firmly ensconced in a hastily-repaired city. A tiring and bloody siege results in the eventual withdrawal of the Creudyn forces, with Ashush ordering his men to pursue. This would lead to an outright slaughter of the Creudyn soldiers at what would afterwards be known as Death-Rattle Cliff. The battle's bloody conclusion would serve to foreshadow the spirit of the entire war, and Creudyn would hold a generations-long grudge against the Khamael for the actions taken at Death-Rattle Cliff. 10,790 - The Uralom regains its footing, and gears up to fight the largest and most brutal war the world had yet seen. The Creudyn were accustomed to fighting opponents geared towards skirmish warfare or quelling rebellions, and the heavily offensive style of the disciplined Ke armies was a relatively novel threat. Battles broke out in several locations, but they would be confined to minor scuffles between scouting units until the Massacre at Vasintat. 10,792 - A new form of cannon is hastily developed by the Creudyn. Dubbed "Gevurah's Bane", it is the first heavy gun to be designed for use against hordes of infantry rather than for siege purposes, lobbing a specially made projectile just over the enemy's head before a timed fuse caused it to burst and scatter shrapnel across the massive infantry formations that served as the backbone of the Ke forces. It is quickly distributed to the main Creudyn forces, but the hurried nature of its deployment causes headaches when a lack of training leads to widespread errors in operation of the complex weapons during trial runs. These mistakes are quickly addressed by the industrious people of Thogen. 10,792 - Gevurah's Bane is first tested in a confrontation between a Vasintat border picket and the main body of the liberating army. Determined to hold the line until a courier can reach Vasintat, the vastly outnumbered patrol group engages Ashush's troops with their brand-new cannons. The system is less effective than hoped for, as the shrapnel was excellent for causing aggravated wounds, but had little effect on the well-armored officers and priests that held the formations together. Ironically, many of those armored suits were originally of Creudyn make, imported during the centuries of trade between the empires. The rest were likely based on Creudyn designs. Nevertheless, the Gevurah's Bane guns cause considerable casualties among the Union infantry, which was only contained due to the natural aggression and strong-willed grit of the Khamael. Attempts to break their morale would not meet with success, as the Uralom would learn. 10,792 - The Massacre at Vasintat leads to more Creudyn and Khamael deaths than the previous years of the war combined. The infiltration of several skilled assassins precedes a prolonged naval bombardment, which is then followed by a costly assault. Despite lacking their leaders after the extensive assassinations, the city's forces make the invaders pay dearly, and thousands of Ke and Creudyn corpses accumulate outside and within the city by the end of the attack. It concludes with a Union occupation of Vasintat, but the price of this seizure made it clear to the Khamael that Creudyn cities were expensive prizes. Neither side truly won, and the war halts as both sides gather their bearings. 10,795 - Creudyn forces take the initiative, and assault several towns in Hofeai territories. Ashush takes his army out to intercept them before the Uralom's men can reach Hofmal. Forward scouts make use of progressive mages to entreat both Gevurah and Maneros to summon a deluge. The resulting flood, achieved by a masterful mix of wind and water magics, would solidify an acceptance of Maneran traditions among even the most conservative Khamael. Creudyn forces are briefly stalled. 10, 814 - Emperor Urzan of Uralom dies. The Throne goes to Anzarzen V. 10,821 - The war between the Union and the Uralom ends with the Treaty of Hofmal. Hofeai is returned to the Union under the terms of the treaty. 10,823 - During the aftershocks of the titanic war, Ashush declares Hofeai an independent nation, citing the hesitation shown by the Union in liberating it as his reason for the bold move. The war-weary Union contemplates reprisal, but Ashush remains a hero to the general populace and would counter any suppression attempts with fanatical resistance. 10,824-10,832 - In defiance of the official surrender of the Emperor, the Continuation Crusade is waged by Thogenite Fanatics against Hofeai - however, they make very little progress, resorting to acts of petty terrorism, despite the entreaties of Emperor Anzarzen V to halt all hostilities. 10,840-,10,900 - The "Golden Age" of Hofeai Category:Nations